Encontrando a Goku
by quincestar
Summary: Gohan, un anciano luchador, que vive solo en el bosque, encuentra un bebé perdido en el bosque....


Dragon Ball, encontrando a Goku

Otoño, hacía un día magnifico, y Gohan se levantó pronto para entrenar en el bosque. Gohan ya era una persona mayor, pero gracias a su rutina de entrenamiento seguía en plena forma.

Según se adentraba en el bosque un tremendo ruído y unos destellos le sobresaltaron; le pareció ver algo caer del cielo, el creía que alguna clase de meteorito; la curiosidad le pudo y se acercó a ver que era aquello.

En el lugar del suceso había surgido un gran cráter, en el cual habia una especie de esfera metálica.

-Quizá sea alguna clase de experimento militar- pensó para sus adentros.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, salió de ellos bruscamente al sentir un mordisco en su pierna, cuando miró a ver que le atacaba, se quedó francamente sorprendido "¿un bebé?"

El niño parecía tener entre uno y dos años, gateaba, balbuceaba y la había tomado con morder su pierna.

-Bueno, será que le están saliendo los dientes, dicen que cuando a los bebés les empiezan a salir los dientes, les da por morder cosas, porque les alivia......por que lo que está claro es que un bebé no puede ser maligno (¿o si?)....

Gohan decidió llevárselo a su casa, le dejaría descansar ese día y luego emprenderían la búsqueda de sus padres; con cuidado cogió al bebé ¡¡que rebelde !! Patadas, puñetazos, mordiscos.... pero no fueron efectivos, pues Gohan era campeón mundial de artes marciales, no le iba a noquear un bebé, faltaría mas.

Una vez en casa, pensó que quizá el bebé tuviera hambre, lo malo es que no tenía biberón....

Sacó la botella de la nevera, y, dejándola en la mesa, se dispuso a buscar algo con lo que construir una tetina, o algún tipo de biberón suplente,Cuando de pronto el niño, dando un salto enorme desde el suelo,se subió a la mesa y tomando la botella de leche, empezó a beber a morro.

-¡¡Caray, que listo es!!-Exclamó Gohan, cuando, de pronto una botella vacía impactó en su cabeza.

-Menosmal que compro la leche en botellas de plástico, asi no se rompen, no quisiera que el bebé se cortara con vidrios- dijo Gohan

-Espera, si está totalmente vacía....¿te has bebido tu solo dos litros de leche?.....

Gohan preguntó sorprendido, el bebé le miró fijamente, y a continuación gateando con la velocidad de un cervatillo se dirigió al salón y saltó sobre el sofá .

-

-Querrá echarse la siesta- pensó Gohan.

El niño agarró un cojín con sus dos manos, Gohan le miró con ternura

"parece un angelito"- pensó

De prontó estiró las manos y el cojín se rasgó, plumas y plumas salieron volando en todas direcciones. No contento con romper un cojín, el niño fue cogiendo uno a uno todos los cojines, destripandolos a tirones, y recreándose de ver las plumas volando por todas partes, los rastros de su ola destructiva.

-Vaya, veo que eres traviesillo-le dijo Gohan

Pero el niño no hizo caso, su nueva tarea autoasignada le tenía ensimismado: romper el sofá.

-Esto es demasiado, si te dejo mas me dejarás sin casa- afirmó Gohan.

Se dispuso a coger al niño, recibiendo de éste una gran lluvia de patadas, puñetazos, mordiscos y cabezazos. A Gohan le resulto sencillo ir parando los golpes, al fin y al cabo era campeón mundial de artes marciales, aunque si que le resultó asombroso que un niño de tan corta edad tuviera tanta fuerza como alguno de los rivales a los que se enfrentó en las primeras rondas en el torneo mundial de las artes marciales.

Al final, de tanto esfuerzo, el niño acabó rendido,y se durmió en su regazo.

"Ahora dormidito, si que parece un angelito"- pensó Gohan, cuando sintió un mordisco en su dedo

-"¡Vaya, hasta dormido es una fierecilla!"-Exclamó Gohan, "pero aún así me despiera ternura"

-Mañana por la mañana iré al pueblo, a ver si encuentro a tus padres, hasta mañana pequeño.

Gohan apagó las luces y se dispuso a dormir.

En mitad de la noche, un llanto ensordecedor le despertó. Era el niño ¿que le pasaría?

Raudo se dirigió a la camita donde dejó al niño, y enseguida percibió que pasaba.

"-Oh, por favor,que peste"- Exclamo Gohan

Efectivamente el niño se había hecho caca, Gohan se dispuso a limpiarlo.

Le quitó el pañal y al ver aquello ....¡¿cómo puede un crío tan pequeño echar tanta caca?! .........

De pronto el niño se deslizó entre sus brazos y comenzo a

¡¡frotar el culo en todas partes!!

¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, paraaaaaaaaaa,ven!!!!!-gritó Gohan.

Si no fuera porque era imposible, hubiera afirmado que el niño lo hacía a mala fé ....

Que travieso eres, pequeño, me va a costar meses lograr que se vaya de casa la peste a mierda que me has "regalado"

De prontó el niño palideció.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que te ocurre?!- Chilló Gohan asustado, mientras sostenía al niño en sus brazos.

El niño miraba fijamente por la ventana, pálido, inmóvil, empezó a sudar y a ponerse rojo.

¡¡No,no no me digas que estas poniendote enfermo!!-Exclamó angustiado Gohan

De prontó miró en la misma dirección que miraba el niño y vió.........................

vió.................la luna llena........volvió a mirar al niño y horrorizado vió como le iba saliendo un espeso pelo marrón por todo el cuerpo, a la vez que su cara se deformaba y su tamaño aumentaba de forma dramática....

De la impresión se resbaló de los brazos de Gohan, pero ya tenía un tamaño tan grande que mas que una caída fue un micro-salto.

El niño pronto dejó de tener aspecto de tal, para pasar a ser un gigantesco y terrorífico Gorila. Gohan no daba crédito a sus ojos, pero poco pudo meditar,pues rápido el inmenso Gorila enloqueció y empezó a atacarle.

Afortunadamente, Gohan estaba en plena forma, y luchó contra el gigantesco simio, hasta el amanecer, momento en el cual al desaparecer la luna y aparecer el sol, dió lugar a que el Gorila empezase a encoger, a perder el pelo, ....a volver a ser un niño. Cayó a los pies de Gohan, dormido de agotamiento.

Gohan se dispuso a tomarlo en sus brazos, allí desnudo y dormido parecía tan pequeño y frágil, parecía mentira que fuera el mismo Gorila que lucho contra él ferozmente durante toda la noche....

De pronto Gohan advirtió algo en el niño que antes no había visto, quizá por estar escondido entre las ropas...¡¡El bebé tenía una peluda cola simiesca!!

Continuará..............


End file.
